DC Marriage Week
by Pms-tories
Summary: All the stories I did for DC Marriage Week on Tumblr. It's mainly Cheshroy and Wonderbeetle
1. Last Night

In the middle of the night the whining of an ambulance races through the streets followed by the sirens of police officers bounced off of buildings. The sound was loud enough to wake a red head from his drunken slumber and stop him from going back to sleep. He rolled over on his side and tried to squint at the area where his alarm clock should be.

Roy fully opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was naked in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. This place was way too clean to be his apartment and too perfect to belong to anyone he knew. He sat up, letting out a grunt when he felt the throbbing in his head. What the hell happened last night?

He felt something move next to him. Looking over he prayed it wasn't that forty year old woman from the liquor store that flirted with him. He thought he had enough self-control to refrain from doing it with random women, but he could be wrong. He relaxed when he saw a wild mane of black hair illuminated by the lights streaming in from the windows. The liquor lady was an obviously fake red head.

Roy stared at the back of the woman's head trying to remember who she was. He was definitely sure she was not hooker; he didn't have enough money to waste on cheap sex. Her hair wasn't the same as any of the females he knew fighting crime. Maybe she was an old friend he forgot. Or maybe he snuck in here without her knowing.

When she moved again the sheets slipped from her shoulder, exposing skin a shade Roy knew too well. How could he have not figured it out sooner? It was Cheshire – Jade – the villainess he's in a…something with. He didn't really know what to call their little nights together or if she even thought of them as an item. They never defined what they had.

More at ease that it was just Jade, Roy got out of bed to get some water and figure out where the hell they ended up. He picked up his boxers from the nightstand and slipped them on. Gazing about he saw the bathroom connected to the room and doorway without a door leading somewhere. He took the doorway.

He found himself in a kitchen a while later with a hunch that they were in a hotel room. A pretty expensive hotel room now that he thought of it. On the counter he found two cards that confirmed his theory. At least he recognized the hotel to know they were still in Star City. Next he needed to find out what happened.

He got himself a glass of water and found a couple of mints on the little table. Chewing on one of them he set his elbows on the counter as he tried to recall the events leading up to the hotel room. He remembered going back to his apartment after another dead end lead of the real Roy, finding Jade spread out on his couch already drinking a bottle from his stash, taking the bottle from her, and that's it.

They must've done something to end up here. He stared at the empty glass as he went through a mental list of what could've happened. They didn't steal anything and there weren't any cops banging on their door. They could have come here after deciding his room was too messy. He would believe that if he didn't wash the sheets yesterday. What happened?

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his torso as a chest pressed against his back. "Hello, husband," Jade purred in his ear.

Roy's heart stopped for a moment. She had to be tricking him with one of her sick jokes again. But when he looked at her folded hands and saw a ring on her left hand reflecting the lights from the bulbs overhead he knew it was no joke. It happened.

Their relationship just got defined as married.


	2. Popping the Question

The summer sun beat down their last rays as it dove under the blue waves. Artificial lights flickered on to prolong the ending of the fair. Music blared from the speakers while attendants tried to taunt people into losing their money. Groups of two or greater hurried on the wooden planks to get to the next attraction.

Cassie and Jaime have seen everything the fair had to offer and rode all the rides, some of them twice, during the duration of the day. They specifically took this day off from hero work to celebrate their twelfth year of being together. They were celebrating going through the many, many obstacles thrown their way and overcoming them together.

Cassie eagerly ate her second bag of blue fluff, offering to Jaime who declined. He let go off her hand to shove his in his pockets as he looked around them. Kicking a lost penny he spotted an empty bench half hidden behind a closed booth.

"Let's sit down," he suggested, "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." She followed him apprehensively to the bench.

Once seated she put the bag down on her lap, her stomach filling up at his troubled expression. An expression she last remembered seeing him wear when he had to tell Milagro the truth about Santa. She would've held his hand if it wasn't covered in fabric.

Jaime watched the Ferris wheel go bring people up and down as he spoke. "The truth is I'm not happy with how things are."

Her heart, previously soaring, came crashing down. She could almost hear the cartooning whining followed by the loud explosion. She let out a humorless laugh, trying to get Jaime to look at her. "You're joking."

"No, no. I'm just not happy with our relationship anymore."

Her vision blurred the same time as her nose started turning red. She tilted her head up to the purple sky, squeezing them shut. This was not supposed be how their day went. They were supposed to be happy and in love. She didn't plan for this.

"Why?" She managed to say through the lump in her throat.

He let out a breath through his nose. "I don't want to be your _novio._"

"So that's just it? We're ending it here? You couldn't have told me before today? Or tomorrow?"

"_Amor_," a million needles stabbed her heart when he called her that and not in the way it used to. "You don't understand. I don't want to be your _novio,_"

She balled up the remaining cotton candy along with the bag. Suddenly the blue was making her very angry. "I heard you the first time."

There was a creak as a large weight was removed from the bench, but she refused to look over to see what he was doing. She was totally content with staring at the two seagulls fight over half a hotdog bun thirty feet over. She imagined the bun to be Jaime, but found little to no satisfaction at that.

"Because I want to be your _esposo_."

_Esposo_? She quickly went through the Spanish words she knew until she remembered the English translation for that specific word. Either it was husband or handcuffs. Handcuffs wouldn't make any sense since he wasn't made out of metal, but if he wanted to be her husband…

She looked at Jaime to see him kneeling down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hands. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring nestled inside. Cassie's hand flew up to her mouth on its own as Jaime chuckled.

"I tired of just being your boyfriend when I want so much more. I want to wake up knowing that your mine and I'm yours. I want to live my life knowing we'll always be there for each other. I want to buy a house, have kids, do taxes, and do all the things that come with being married, but with you. _Te amo. _I love you. So will you, Cassandra Sandsmark, marry me?"

Using the hand that wasn't covering her mouth she punched him in the shoulder. "You're such a jerk! I thought you were legit breaking up with me!"

He laughed as she tried to cool down her face. "I know. You should've seen your expression."

After a moment she slowly nodded and stood up the same time he did. "Of course I'll marry you."

Jaime took her hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He hugged her to him and relaxed when they pulled apart.

"You know I was carrying around that box in my pocket for a whole week waiting to the right time." He confessed, picking up the squished bag of cotton candy.

"You decided to do it today because it'll be romantic?"

He tossed the bag in the trash and put his arm around her. He grinned at her sheepishly, "Mostly so I wouldn't have to remember another important date for our relationship."


	3. First Night

The only light in the dark room came from the floor to ceiling window next to the bed. The crescent moon peeked out from behind a cloud to shine on them. Her skin appeared to glow from under her golden locks. His eyes shined as he watched her inhale and exhale slowly. They laid together in a twist of sheets, some having fallen down upon their clothes.

Jaime trailed his fingers along her arm softly. He was careful not to wake her after such a tiring day. They had been apart for the first half and dancing the last half. They could barely get a second alone before a well-meaning friend came to congratulate them on getting married. By the time they got to the hotel they were ready to collapse. They helped each other out of their clothes, getting a bit frisky along the way. After a few activities they managed to fall asleep.

Cassie had fallen asleep and stayed that way. Jaime slept for a while until the scarab alerted him to yelling coming from outside. He had to get up, stumble to the window, and watch as a group of drunken women to confirm the scarab his suspicions. After he crawled back into bed sleep kept slipping from his grasp. It didn't matter that he only slept ten minutes or that it was that time when it could either be very late at night or very early in the morning.

He brought the covers up to her shoulders when she shivered slightly. Deciding that that wasn't enough he placed a hand against her back. After a few nudges he managed to get her against his chest. She fidgeted slightly at the displacement, but stayed asleep.

_Putting on clothes would be a more effective way to get warm._

He couldn't be that annoyed with the scarab. It had been good at keeping his comments to a minimum throughout the day. He must have understood how important this was to Jaime, even though he didn't get why a ceremony had to take place when the Wondergirl was already his. Jaime was grateful for it.

It was still hard for him to believe they just got married. Everything went by in such a blur that he was glad there would be recordings and pictures to look at. The only things that remained vivid in his mind was Cassie. Cassie walking down the aisle. Cassie saying I do. Placing the ring on Cassie. Kissing Cassie. Dancing with Cassie. Cutting the cake with Cassie. Cassie smiling.

"Jai?" He looked down at Cassie who was staring at him with one eye still closed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "I'm scared that when I wake up all this will be a dream."

"Dork," She lifted her hand and let gravity bring it down on his shoulder. "We have a plane to catch at…"

"Seven. And I'll sleep _ya mismo._"

Cassie opened both her eyes, lifting up their intertwined hands. Their rings could barely be seen in the dark surrounding them. "So we're married now."

"That's why you bought that white dress." He placed small kisses on her fingers.

She closed her eyes again, cuddling up to her personal space heater. Scenes of the wedding replaying in her mind. Freaking out over not having the right color lipstick. Worrying that she would trip down the aisle. Happily dancing with all her friends and family. Getting to the hotel. And Jaime.

"This is the first time we sleep in the same bed as a married couple. Do you feel different?" She opened her eyes to watch his expression.

He thought about it for a while. His eyebrows lifting up slightly in thought. "I feel like the luckiest man in _el mundo, _but that's nothing new. You?"

Her heart had not slowed down since she became Mrs. Reyes. She had just married the man she loved more than anyone else. She had her whole future in front of her with endless possibilities and challenges. They were flying out to the Caribbean tomorrow – er, today.

"I feel…extremely happy."

"How happy is extremely?"

"I'm over the moon," she said through a yawn. "We really need to sleep."

_The Wondergirl is correct. Readings show that if you do not you will not be able to function correctly._

He let out a yawn much to her amusement. Jaime kissed her once before making himself more comfortable. "_Buenas noches_, wife_._"

"Good night, _esposo_."


End file.
